Inseparable
by Jemilyfan1234
Summary: Joe cheated on Lilly with her best friend when he was away on his two year tour. Blah I suck at summary's. The story is much better than the trailer. Loe with Major Nilly moments
1. Trailer

Okay so hi I am making another story that I love. It's my favorite. So I will tell you the plot kind of thing.

Okay I'll just stop talking.

* * *

Joe and Lilly were _Inseparable _until he had to go away on a two year tour.

They were never in contact and Lilly's best friend Miley (Cyrus) had to move away because she got so big. Then Lilly became best friends with Demi (Lovato). Then one day Demi told Lilly that she is dating Joe. Lilly didn't say anything and she was just waiting for Demi to "introduce" them.

Okay the story kind of takes off from there. Believe me it's sooo much better.

It's a Loe with lots of little and major Nilly moments. My favorite.

My friend who hates Nilly even said it was her favorite story.

Did anyone here the new Vanessa Hudgens c.d?

It's different, but i like it.

So byesies


	2. The other Jonas

Lilly's P

Lilly's P.O.V

"Okay, so let me get this straight; you replaced me!?" Miley yelled through the telephone.

"Miley focus! Joe lied he didn't keep his promise. I am pretending to be happy for Demi and it's sickening!"

"Sweetie, since I am going on tour with him soon I can spy. I also forgot to mention, we're next door neighbors too." She whispered the last part. "But don't get mad!"

"Perfect!"

"The yelling can start anytime now."

"Miles, I have been missing you so much lately." I said in a mischievous tone.

"Where are you going with this blondie?"

"Los Angeles, your house to be exact." I smiled evily. This should be fun.

2 days later Demi and I were driving to the Jonas house, so I can "meet" them. It was taking forever.

"We're here!" She smiled. We got out of the car and walked to the door. She knocked. Joe opened the door. I tried to keep that big smirk from spreading across my face. Joe looked shocked.

"C...C...Come in." He choked. We strutted inside. I bet he would have kissed Demi, but he didn't because of me. I love this already.

"Hey Joe!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Lilly?" He asked in disbelief.

"You guys know each other?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, we go way back. We used to date actually." I smiled at Joe. He knew what that smile meant. Hehe.

"That's so cool! Well it took awhile to get here, so I have to use the ladies room." She left.

"What are you doing here!?" Joe whisper-yelled.

"Nice to see you too, Joe." Don't laugh. Don't laugh.

"Lilly!"

"I just wanted to check up on my boyfriend or would it be ex now?" Before he could answer we got interrupted.

"LILY!?" I knew that voice. I spun around to see my second favorite Jonas. Frankie is first of course.

"Nick!" I ran up to him, he picked me up, and swung me around. "How's my stud muffin?"

"Good, what are you doing here?" Nick asked excitedly.

"I'm friends with Demi."

"Cool!" He hugged me once more. "I've missed you so much." He whispered into my ear giving me goose bumps.

"Me too," We pulled away, "Oh and guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm staying with Miley for awhile."

"Yes!" He picked me up by my waist and started spinning around. This boy has got some muscle. "Come on, my parents probably would like to see you." We walked into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, guess who's here!" Nicholas always had a thing for me. That is why he is delighted that I am here. They twisted around.

"Emily!?" They yelled happily in unison. They then came over and hugged me. I love this family.

After I said hello to everyone we sat down to devour our dinner. Nick and I sat next to each other. Demi and Joe kept talking about their relationship. I was so close to telling her about what a lying cheater he is, so I gave Nick a look for help. He did exactly what I wanted him to do. Flirt. He whispered something in my ear. I giggled. Joe shot me daggers. I act as if I didn't notice.

After dinner Demi left. She must be really stupid not to notice Joe and I making each other jealous or she was acting. I hate being friends with actors.

Nick and I were sitting on the front porch on one of those swingy things talking. I'm not sure what they're called, but we were swinging it slowly and talking. He is so sweet.

"Thank you, Nick, for tonight. You are the greatest."

"Anything for you." He replied smoothly. I smiled.

"You are probably no you are the sweetest guy I know."

"Well, you helped make me who I am." This boy can make anyone fall in love with him just by his looks, but when he talks you love him even more.

"Right back at you." He smiled. For a couple minutes we were sitting in silence. Nick looked in deep thought. Like her wasn't sure if he should say something to me, but I'm glad he decides to.

"Lilly." He paused and I looked into his immense brown eyes. "I love you, Lilly." I got a shock expression on my face. Then we both leaned in and kissed the most passionate, tender kiss I've ever had. I'm falling for the other Jonas.


	3. Pats and the truth

Heyy,

I am sorry i haven't updated for awhile and it's kind of short.

This story got favorited so much taht felt really good, but it would feel better

if you guys reviewed too.

So what do you guys think about Miley's pictures? Let me know.

Byesies

* * *

We both pulled away.

"I love you too, Nick." I said. He had a huge grin plastered on his face. Then we leaned in once more and used tongue this time. His lips were soft like velvet. I started to play with his curls as he gently placed his hand on my cheek. His lips moved slowly along my sending sparks all over my body.

"What the hell is this!?" Joe yelled. Nick and I pulled away quickly. "Lilly come with me."

"I'm not your dog!"

"Lilly now," He commanded. Who does he think he is? I sat there with my arms crossed. I know I was being stubborn, but that's me.

"Go ahead Silly," Nick said using my nickname. I smiled at Nick and went up to Joe's room with out making any eye contact the whole way up.

"What do you want!?" I yelled after he slammed his bedroom door.

"First you come back! Now you kiss my brother?!"

"Well, you cheated on me, so I might as well do the same to you."

"If you haven't noticed we are broken up and he's my brother, my best friend."

"Demi's my best friend! Unlike you Nick cares about me and treats me like a princess. He wouldn't cheat! I know that for a fact."

"Who said I didn't care about you?"

"No one had to say it. You showed it to me. I thought you loved me until one of my best friends came up to me and said, "I'm dating Joe Jonas". The worse thing is that I wasn't even shocked or surprised that you did that." He looked down. I showed that boy. I deserve a nice pat on the back.

"Whatever," He started to walk away.

"Wait one more thing." He slowly turned as I pranced up to him. "This is for breaking my heart." I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. Okay, that deserved two pats alone. I skipped outside to where Nick was. "Hey, stud." He smiled. "Sorry about that it was Joe being Joe."

"You don't have to explain I understand."

Nicholas Perfection

Joseph Ass

* * *

"Lilly how dare you steal my prince!" Miley yelled.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay I understand."

"Miles, even though Joe is a total jerk I'm still in love with him, but I love Nick too. There's just something about Joe."

"I know what you mean." She paused. "Did Joe seem jealous?" I nodded. "Good." She smiled with satisfaction.

"I've never seen him so pissed."

"I am so proud!" I laughed.

Nick's P.O.V

"Why would you kiss Lilly?" Joe asked-yelled.

"Because I love her and care for her unlike you."

"Why does everyone think I don't?" he asked clueless.

"Well, Joe you kind of cheated on her technically." Kevin stated. Joe groaned. I wish I could punch him, but I will get grounded. Where's one of those click remotes when you need one. "Why do you even care?" Kevin asked curious.

"Because he loves her too." I answered.

"Do not!" Joe fought.

'Then why would you be so pissed and why did you yell at her?" I asked.

"Because I don't want her to hurt you."

"Oh please." Kevin mumbled.

"Because.."

"We're waiting." I reminded. "Tic-Tock." I paused. "Tic-Tock."

"Fine, I am madly in love with her. I lost her number, we were always busy, and I actually made many plans to sneak out, but we always had something to do. I don't want her with anyone else and I dated Demi only because she said she lived in that area.

"I know that's mean, but it's Lilly and I needed her. That's why I care."


	4. SMILEYJOELOVECHARM

Lilly's P.O.V

I was at the Jonas house watching some scary movie with Nick. My head was placed on his muscular chest and my arms around his waist. Every time I got scared His arm was around me and he would rub my back softly with his hand. Then right at the scariest part of the movie Joe came home. He barged in the door and announced his presence loudly. I jumped up and screamed. The Joe turned on the lights.

"Joe, you had to wait for the scariest part. I mean your face is scary enough." Nick laughed. Joe rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. When Nick went to the bathroom I followed Joe into the kitchen. "Aw is Joe mad that I teased him?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up!"

"Joe, just because we used to date and you cheated on me doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Yeah, but you're dating Nick."

"Why do you care about that so much?"

"Because I…"

"So you guys are talking?" Nick interrupted. We nodded. "Cool, so Silly Lilly you want some ice cream?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly. "I will be out in a sec, okay?" He nodded and left. "You were saying?"

Joe's P.O.V

"Oh, it's nothing important." LIES! She nodded and pranced out. "Just that I love you." I whispered to myself. Why can't I tell her that? Because Nick is falling head over heals for her. Kids. What am I saying? He's more mature than me, they both are. Okay, now I am insulting myself. When Nick gets back I have to tell him how rude it was not to ask me to come for ice cream and that I was very insulted. Nah, I'm going to be instead. I'll tell him tomorrow, if I remember. I'm thinking too much. Ow, now my head hurts.

I walked upstairs and went to bed trying not to think too much on the way. OW STOP THINKING!

Lilly's P.O.V

Miley's family is having a party today. She warned me to stop flirting with Nick. I can't help it, but Joe will be there, so that might stop me. I repeat MIGHT!

Nick and I's ice cream date was so much fun. He was all flirty, sweet, and romantic. Sigh. I love that boy. I better not think like this at the party. UGH! Stupid boys. Let me rephrase that, stupid, hot, romantic boys. Yeah, sorry Miley.

* * *

Okay, so I am kind of flirting with Nick a lot, but it's for a good cause. Actually no it's not. Okay, I must sound really stupid right now. That's the good thing about dating Joe he makes you feel really smart. No offence Joe.

"Em," Nick started interrupting my stupid thoughts, "I have to go I promised Frankie I would take him mini-golfing and you know Frankie." I nodded.

"Oh okay, bye I love you." I kissed him softly and he walked off. Grr, now it's going to be boring. I'll go fine Joe he's usually entertaining. I walked up to Miley.

"Thanks for kissing him!" Miley hissed.

"Oh sorry, did you want me to kiss you instead because your not really my…"

"Shush! What did you want?" She asked annoyed by my sarcasm.

"Have you seen Joe?"

"Yeah, he went inside." I nodded and trotted inside.

"Joe!?" He wasn't downstairs, so I went to look up. I opened the guest bedroom door (the place where I sleep) There he was looking out the window. "Hey cutie." I flirt a lot with guys. He turned his head and smiled a little the turned back to the window. I frowned. "What's up buttercup?" I am just so funny.

"Oh nothing." Joe mumbled. I sat across from him on 'my bed'.

"You look so gloomy." He continued to stares out the window. "Joe…talk to me." I begged softly. He sighed and turned to me. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" he shook his head. "Maybe I should leave." I started to stand up.

"No, that's the last thing I want.' He said his voice soft looking up to me with his chocolate eyes. I sat down.

"Joe…"

"Lilly…" He began, "Lilz," Aw, he used his old nickname for me. "I want you to know I do care for you," He paused, "I care for you more than anything in this world." I smiled.

"I know."

"Lilz, I've wanted to tell you this for awhile. I lost your number that's why I never called and I even planned to sneak out a couple times to see you." I was about to talk, but he interrupted. "And," He sighed. "I only dated Demi because she said she was from where you lived and mentioned a Lilly a couple times. I hoped that would be you."

"Joe, why would you do that for me?"

"Because I'm in love with you Lilly." I blushed. Stop it Lilly!

"And I'm in love with you too Joe." Miley then burst through the door.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" She asked perkily. If that's a word. Uh oh sugar high. Ugh Miley!

"Just talking." Joe said quietly. She then pulled us up and dragged us to everyone else. On the way I was thinking about Joe and what I said. Why would I tell him that? Because it's true. I think he has disease. The symptoms are always smiling around him, being madly in love with him, and never being able to resist his charm. But for this disease theres no cure, just hope.

* * *

Hit the button i know you want to


	5. Sorry!

Dear my beautiful amazing viewers,

I feel so terrible for not updating any of my stories recently or for like a year, but my writing started to suck because I began forgetting why I loved it so much. I just wrote because I felt like I needed to write and felt obligated to. This made my writing suck completely. But I want to start writing again because it's what I'm passionate about and I Have lots of ideas and hopefully some updates for my stories.

I had a horrible year this year and my mom mentioned to me the other day that when I updated my stories I was so much happier and I loved it even if it did keep me sitting at the computer I still was proud of myself. She wants to see me that happy again and so do I.

Soooooooooo! Drum roll, please. I will start writing again for not only you, but myself!

I love you all so much(: less than threee


	6. Did I mention this sucks?

Haii!

Here's the next chapter.

Jenna likey(:

hope you do too and pleasee review.

lessthanthree

* * *

"Ugh! Miles, what should I do? I love Nick and I love Joe. He told me that he still loves me and I guess everything he says makes sense, but what if he's lying just to get me back? Then it would hurt Demi and Nick." I fell onto Miley's back stressed out as she sat there painting her nails.

"I don't know, Lilly." I look towards her face and as she painted her nails she chewed on her bottom lip. That was Miley's deep sincere thought face. "I think you need to stop over-thinking it. To me it seems like you and Joe have that chemistry, you know? And no matter what somebody's going to get hurt. Nick will be able to tell if you really love Joe and stay with him and Demi will be able to tell that Joe doesn't really love her. Just follow your heart." She's right. No matter what I do somebody will get hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I love everyone. This sucks. Plus, Miley's had a crush on Nick forever, so if I stayed and lied to him about me wanting him she would be so hurt. Ugh. Did I mention that this sucks?

* * *

It was a week after Joe told me how he felt and I finally made my decision of what I was going to do. I just needed to talk to Nick and Joe to explain my feelings. Mrs. Jonas invited everyone over for dinner because the boys are having their first head-lining tour. Which is really exciting and I don't want my drama to get in the middle of it. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My dress was a silky blue on that puffed out a little at the bottom of my waist and had a black belt under my boobs. It was beautiful, but with me it just didn't look right. I sighed and turned to my bed. It was made perfectly and my suitcase lied on top of it fully packed. I took a deep breath and walked out of the guest room to Miley's room. She stood in a beautiful purple dress. She looked amazing. The front few pieces of her hair were pulled back and the rest laid on her shoulders. Her dress looked kind of like mine, but purple. We tried to match. She stared at me with caring eyes. "You ready for this, sweetie?" I nodded and she walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "Let's go." She smiled and we walked over together. Our hands connected together. I could feel her support through her grip and I felt safer, stronger. Forever our friendship will last. Mrs. Jonas greeted us at the door and we smiled gave her a peck on the cheek and walked further into the party. "Do you see either of them?" I shook my head no. "Well, they have to be here somewhere. Keep looking." I nodded and we separated.

I walked into the kitchen and glanced around for the boys. I only found Frankie sneaking some icing of the cake. I snuck up behind him and grabbed him, picking him up. "Caught ya!" I put him down gently. He looked scared like he was going to get in trouble.

"Please don't tell on me!"

"I won't on one condition," He nodded, looking even more frightened. "You have to let me get some." He smiled really big and nodded. I took some icing on my finger and licked it off. I smiled at him back. I'm going to miss him. I kissed the top of his head. "I would save some for your guest." I said as I walked out and he nodded shyly. Next, I went to look in the back yard for Nick. First Nick then Joe. That was my plan. I see curly hair! I moved towards the curly hair quickly. Damn it was Kevin. Oh well, I might as well say my farewells to him too. He smiled when he saw me.

"Some party, right?" He yelled over the booming music. I nodded. He put out his hand asking for a dance. I smiled and nodded. He pulled me in and together we slowly danced, swaying. I didn't want to let go of him, but I had to. I have to let go of all of this. We backed away from each other and I forced a smile. He smiled back. "Thank you for the dance, miss." I laughed and he walked away. Now, I really need to find Nick; It's getting late. I walked back inside. Gosh, where is this boy? And where's Joe? I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned slowly. There he was, Nick, with a rose in his hand. Shit. I smiled and took it.

"Thank you. I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Well, here I am," He replied. I smiled. I have to do this.

"I need to talk to you." I took his hand and led him somewhere where it was quiet and we could be alone. The only place was out front. My body shook lightly. I'm so scared, but I have to do this. We stopped in the middle of the lawn. I sighed and grabbed both of his hands. He looked as nervous as me. I watched his face and tried to take a picture with my mind, so he'll stay in my life forever someway. "I'm leaving." I looked down too scared to see his face. Come on Lilly get some balls and look up at him. I stared into his eyes as tears began filling them.

"Why?" He whispered on the verge of crying. I hate hurting him like this.

"I love Joe," I said quietly. "He's the one I would choose to be with, but if I left you for your brother it would kill you and things would be bad between Demi and I. I don't want you guys to get wrapped up in my drama. I'm just going to leave and you can go back to how things were before me." His face was so sad and depressed. I closed my eyes and pulled him into a hug. "I'll always love you, Nick. You are my best friend." He cried quietly in my shoulder. Gosh, this sucks! I feel broken inside, but they'll be happy I made this decision. We pulled away our hands still connected. I kissed him softly and walked away as our hands slowly disconnected. Now, I have to find Joe. Before going inside I wiped my tears away and took a breath. As soon as I walked up Mr. Jonas trotted up to me.

"Do you know where any of my boys are?" He looked so nervous and worried. He's such a sweetheart. I nodded and smiled.

"Nick's out front, Frankie was in the kitchen last time I saw him, and Kevin's out back dancing. I don't know where Joe is."

"Thank you! Can you go see if Joe is upstairs for me?" I nodded and walked towards the marble staircase. He's smart. I would have never looked upstairs for him. My shoes clicked as I went up each step. I walked down the hallway quietly and peered my head into Joe's room. Ah, there he is. I knocked lightly and Joe turned to me.

"So, it seems we've been meeting here a lot lately." He nodded and continued to look out the window down at the party. "Your dad sent me up here to get you. He's stressing out. It's cute." I giggled and he just kept staring. "You should be down there enjoying your party."

"I'm not really in the partying mood," He mumbled. I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Stop being sad and get up!" I yanked him up as our bodies touched. I took a deep breath and Joe looked down at me. "I needed to talk to you anyways." I cleared my throat getting nervous of how our bodies were still touching completely. "I'm leaving." His face fell and he stepped away.

"Why?" He asked now crying. Oh gosh.

"Because if I stay here and stay with Nick you'll be hurt, he'll be hurt and so will I. If I go with you like I want to. Nick and Demi will be hurt and they're my best friends! I love you, but it's not worth hurting that many people. Please, understand." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to him kissing me passionately. I kissed back and the sparks flew. He pushed me onto his bed. And I made another mistake, just like that.

* * *

I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I jumped up quickly. "Joe!" I whisper-yelled. He sat up and heard the footsteps and began getting dressed quickly. I zipped up my dress and started remaking his bed. Joe fixed his tie and pointed to y hair after I was done fixing his bed. I looked in his mirror and tried to fix the tangle mess. Somebody knocked on his door. He sat where he was before and I sat across from him on his bed. "Come in," I yelled in uneasy tone. Mrs. Jonas walked.

"There you two are! Joseph, your father is going to have a nervous breakdown if you don't get down there. It is _your_ party." He nodded.

"We'll be down in a minute I promise I just need to tell Lilly something." She nodded and headed downstairs leaving the door open.

"That was close," I laughed.

"It's not funny, Lilz. Why do you have to leave?"

"I didn't say it was funny and I told you why! Just go on with your lives Joe because I'm not going to be in them anymore." I grabbed my pure off the ground and headed downstairs and out the door. When I was outside I looked around and took a deep breath. Right on time the limo was outside and my bags were already in it. I hopped in and stared at their sad house as we drove by. This is the right thing to do. Joe didn't follow me. That's how I know we're over.


End file.
